User blog:Toctheyounger/Why we love Hitman
WORK IN PROGRESS The following treatise is based strictly on subjective opinions, and contain philosophical arguments surrounding human perceptions of good and bad. Having gotten that out of the way, this essay will try to order disorderly thought processes on what constitutes good and bad, and where we as avid gamers and lovers of legend that is 47, stand regarding the entire mess we call morality. It has always been a source of wonder why the darker sides of human nature hold such fascination to the human mind. As some would who barely understand the reason would posit, human beings possess a streak of voilence engendered by testosterone and their 'fight or flight' instincts. One could take the example of Joker, who, his moral ambiguity aside, tries to prove time and again that human beings are selfish creatures that look out for their own benefit first and foremost. But rememeber that stunt he pulls off in the ferries where he asks the people of one ferry to blow the other and save themselves? Yeah, things don't always work out very well that way. It's not always right to bet against the moral code that human beings impose on themselves, no matter how absurd it may sound, because there are some people who cannot simply stand by and do nothing as things happen around them. The reason this point was made was to differentiate between people who do good for good's sake and 47's morality. 47's background and storyline in this context is unique, or at least different from the cliche morally good person, in that he doesn't possess morality. 47 cannot afford to, nor does he have the kind of morality that allows him to target 'bad' people solely for the sake of ridding the world of 'evil'. No, he does it for himself. But that does not mean, and we will return to this later, that he does not possess the ability to do good. Case in points would be his treatment of Victoria from Absolution, and his dealings with Father Vittorio from Silent Assassin. If we include the books, he shows an affinity to the softer side of human nature in his dealings with Helen. The point being, even if 47 is the cold blooded natural killer, it would hardly be a surprise to us given the kind of upbringing he has had. On 'Necessary Evil' In the context of morality and how we humans understand it, it is important to differentiate the concepts of evil and necessary evil. Killing is never a good thing. The statement is self explanatory and most if not all moral codes, be it in religious or atheistic contexts would generally agree. However, there are times when such a thing as evil as killing becomes necessary to rid the world of evil that does not yield to reason. Lets take a historical example. The Second World War left the populations of Europe impoverished due to the magnitude of death that occurred throughout the war. But were the results worth the scale of destruction? Wsas it worth rooting out the evil of Nazism and Fascism at the cost of millions of young lives? The answer may differ, and I do not want to paint everyone with the same brush, but most of us would overwhelmingly say it was. And the irony of it all is apparent with us saying the sacrifices were important and we say that from the comforts of our cozy little couches without sacrificing much ourselves. But that aside, it is important ot keep in mind the conclusion we draw. Despite our 'civilized' postulations that all things should be solved peacefully, whether by design or not, there will always exist entities that seek to destroy peace, uphold oppression without understanding its effects on societies, and seek to hold up the status quo of society that places them at the top, no matter how brutal the methods may be, regardless of what or who they have to sell out, in order to keep what is most precious to them, be it money, power, glory or some other gobshite. On Critical strikes and how they might change the course of history Example of Hitler being nearly killed in several assassination attempts. On highly powered abusers of power behind high walls Hayamoto, Lee Hong On Mortality of even the strongest On going about necessary evil in the most efficient way On the concept of 47 only ever taking out the 'bad' guys in context of greater and lesser evils On assassination as a form of pinpoint strikes and the ideology of Critical action Hitman 2016: Adopting the concept of critical and pinpoint strikes and major political or social change Monologue at the end of Colorado mission. Embracing the concept of Butterfly effect Conclusion Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts